Tale of the Gutsy Shinobi
by Shisui Uzunaki
Summary: Trained by Shisui Uchiha Naruto Uzumaki realizes his potential as a Shinobi earlier in life. Now teamed with a root dropout training underneath a Jounin-Sensei Team 6 sets out to show the world they are the best. /Rewrite/


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.**

* * *

Alone in an empty, run-down training ground near the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sat hands held in the ram seal trying and failing to focus his Chakra. He could feel the power inside him but the concentration to control it eluded his grasp.

 _Damnit why won't this work?_ Naruto mentally shouted. All the other kids in his class could use their chakra, and some were already practicing Jutsu. Then again they all had families or clans to teach them.

 _"I'm just a lonely orphan who the entire village except for old man Hokage hates."_ Huffing Naruto shook those thoughts from his head refocusing on trying to channel his chakra. No point in dwelling on something he had no control over. He didn't even know why people looked at him with angry eyes all the time. Or why the parents told their kids not to play with him.

"What are you doing out here this early kid?"

* * *

XxX

Shisui Uchiha was a prodigy amongst his Shinobi peers, a wielder of the Sharingan eye and graduating from the academy early on and climbing the ranks to Jounin even faster. He was one of the best ANBU the village had at its disposal. A true shinobi.

And walking through the empty training ground of Konoha he knew for all his feats he was slowly drowning. The weight of his families plans dragging him under.

Since the Nine-tailed Fox attack six years ago the relations between Konoha and The Uchiha had been deteriorating. It was well known that the Sharingan eye, hailed as one of the strongest Kekkai Genkai not just in Konoha but also feared in the other four Great Hidden Villages had the ability to subdue and control a Bijuu. Seeds of doubt placed in the minds of civilians and other clans had sparked mistrust and fear which led to the situation today. The Uchiha clan planning talks about a Coup de ta. Nothing was set in stone but if something did not change he would be forced to choose between the tillage he loved or his family.

 _"Nothing has happened yet."_ Shisui decided and pushed the thoughts of what could happen from his mind. Nothing was happening yet and worrying about what if's was pointless.

Walking past one of the last training areas before he would reach the wall guarding the village he spotted a small child sitting alone in the middle of the field.

Scowling he changed directions and headed toward the boy. _"What kind of parent just their kid roam around like this alone?"_

Getting closer his eyes widened as he saw the blonde hair and the whisker marks adorning the child's face. Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. _"N_ _o wonder he's out here alone."_

Everyone and their brother knew that Naruto Uzumaki didn't have parents or anyone except for the Hokage.

"What are you doing out here this early kid?" he asked, coming to a stop standing a few feet away not wanting to startle the kid.

His plan failed.

"Ahh!" Naruto fell back screaming.

Jumping up he glared at whoever had given him a premature heart attack and his eyes widen at the man's Hitaiate. " _This guy is a Ninja."_

"What are you doing kid?" Shisui asked again when Naruto didn't answer. He knew who the kid was and the blonde boy was supposed to be quite a loud mouth if what he heard around the village was true. But he didn't put too much stock in rumors so he wasn't sure what to expect from Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not a kid so why don't you get lost. I'm busy training!" Naruto shouted using his eyes to shoot daggers at the ninja. Shorter than most his age and wearing his orange sleep shorts and a white t-shirt he was anything but intimidating.

Raising an eyebrow at the dismissal Shisui frowned. Sasuke had mentioned that Naruto was the dead last in their class at the academy so did he just start taking his training seriously or was he always out here and just sucked?

"Training? You are Naruto Uzumaki, right? I heard you are dead last in the academy. So you can't be training too hard." Shisui stated, watching Naruto's face for any signs that he was going to attack. Most aspiring Ninjas did not take being called weak very well as he had learned from Sasuke months prior.

"I train hard every day it is just the teachers never want to help me, and they kick me out during all the classes," Naruto mumbled, he had gotten used to that kind of treatment. No one in the village except old man Hokage acknowledged him. That was why he had to become Hokage, so all the villagers would respect him.

 _"Of course,"_ Shisui thought with a sneer. He understood why people would fear the Nine-Tails, it had nearly destroyed the entire village. But to purposefully stunt the growth of a potential Shinobi was stupid and bigoted. Looking down at the blonde boy still pouting Shisui decided he could help the kid out. Just for today though.

"OK, Naruto, lucky for you I don't have any ninja duties to attend to the rest of the day. So I am going to help out," Shisui announced placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder guiding Naruto back to the village.

Grinning Naruto pumped his small fist into the air. "Yes!"

Someone was finally going to teach him. Now he could show everybody just how awesome a shinobi he was. _"And everyone would stop ignoring me."_

Sasuke was the strongest student in class and the teachers and other kids flocked to him like he was a god in human form. That was what he wanted. He wanted the teachers to praise him and he wanted friends who would look up to him and ask for his help. And soon he would have it. With real training, he was going to be the best.

Looking up and his new sensei he punched the air boxing with an invisible foe. "So what's first, a water Jutsu, or maybe a giant Fireball? Huh? Come on, tell meee!"

"First is my name. Shisui Uchiha, but you will address me as Shisui-sensei. Understood?" he asked with a stern glare. If Naruto was going to be the next generation of Leaf Shinobi that would be tasked with protecting the village he had to become strong like a great oak tree that could withstand even the worst storms. But right now he was small and weak, like an acorn. _"A small acorn has the potential to become the largest tree in the forest."_

And that growth would start with small roots, as a Shinobis growth begins with the fundamentals. It was how his Sensei taught him and now he would pass that lesson on to Naruto.

"Understood Shisui-sensei." Naruto nodded his smile never fading. He was just too excited.

"Good Now let's begin," Shisui said pulling Naruto into a Shinobi store he frequented. "This is store sells Shinobi equipment and clothing Naruto. If you want to buy something or need new weapons always come here. Nowhere else."

 _"I heard not too many shops sell the kid anything but Higurashi-san has never shown any ill will towards the boy, so Naruto will be okay shopping here."_

Following after Shisui Naruto looked around nervously before his jaw dropped. Every wall in the store was covered in assorted Ninja weapons, he saw some he didn't even know the name to. And the floor was lined with rows of shelves holding cool looking clothes.

 _"I would look so badass in that."_ He thought spotting a bright orange Jumpsuit hanging in the corner and imagining himself fighting off a hundred bandits wearing it.

"Now, Naruto, it is important when you go on missions that you have weapons that will last. A faulty Kunai in battle could mean the death of you or a fellow Leaf Shinobi. Do you understand." Shisui asked watching as Naruto looked around the shop only half listening.

"I understand, Shisui-Sensei," Naruto said trailing his sensei through the store. He could understand the importance of proper ninja tools, but just because he knew he should get them didn't mean he could afford to.

The happy grin he had since leaving the training grounds vanished at the thought that one day he might get a friend killed because he was some poor orphan who couldn't afford the right tools. It put a huge damper on his enthusiasm at seeing all the cool weapons.

"That is great and all Shisui-Sensei, but I don't have that kind of money," Naruto admitted embarrassed at having to point out his financial problems to his new sensei.

"Well, we're not buying anything today, Naruto. I brought you here to show you where this place was so when you have the money you can shop here." Shisui answered ruffling Naruto hair. "Now come on I have a mission tomorrow but before that, I want to see how well you can perform the basic ninja skills."

"Awesome get ready to taste defeat sensei!"

Smiling Shisui shook his head as Naruto ran out of the stored heading back to the training grounds. The kid had a lot to learn before he would be defeating anyone.

* * *

XxX

Walking up the stairs to his apartment Naruto cringed reaching for his key to unlock the door. _"Shisui-sensei didn't hold back."_

Despite him being a Jonin and Naruto only being an academy student but that was how Naruto wanted it. For someone to push him to his absolute limit then a little farther so he could grow stronger.

Closing the door behind him, he walked into his bathroom and shucked his ruined clothing off before stepping into the shower.

Letting the warm water cascade over him Naruto groaned as his muscles relaxed. He never knew a shower could feel this good. Washing the dirt out of his hair he grinned, tomorrow was another day to get stronger, and Shisui-sensei had said to be at the same training ground bright and early for Kunai and Shuriken practice. He was so lucky. Shisui must have seen something in him if he was going to stick around after saying there training together would only last a day.

* * *

XxX

"No, no. Naruto, use your wrist. Like this." Shisui threw his own a Kunai at one of the many bullseyes he had carved into the surrounding trees hitting his target dead center. "Now try again."

Throwing his Kunai at the same target his sensei did Naruto hit the edges of the Bullseye. Not even close to a dead center hit like Shisui but closer than before.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down. It had been a week since he had met Shisui-Sensei at this very training ground and while he knew one week didn't make too much of difference being able to hit actually what he was aiming at was awesome.

Smiling at his student's excitement Shisui could see that with the right help Naruto Uzumaki could go far, and he was just the one for the job. _"Of course, it helps he reminds me of myself at that age."_

Training hard to grow as a Shinobi and protect the Village, yes even with all the hate and glares the young blonde received he loved Konoha. Anyone with half a brain could see that if they spent more than five minutes with Naruto.

"Just you watch with your help I'll be Hokage in no time Shisui-Sensei." Naruto threw another kunai and this time it was in the bullseye.

"Naruto why do You want to be Hokage?" Shisui asked as Naruto continued his practice.

The kid had kind of a one tracked mind when it came to what he wanted to do in life and while shooting for the seat of Kage was admiral Shisui wanted to make sure his young student was doing it for the right reasons.

"So everyone starts treating me with respect!"

And that reason was not the right one.

"Naruto that is not a reason to Hokage," Shisui said sternly cold black eyes boring into Naruto catching his attention. " To be Hokage is to put the Village before oneself, to guard the people of the Leaf. Shinobi and Civilian alike. To love and nurture the next generation into greatness, to be ready to lay down your life without a second thought for those you hold dear. That is what it means to be Hokage. With a selfish reason like wanting everyone to respect you, you'll never make it. Konoha won't accept a Hokage like that.

Shocked into silence by the heartfelt words Naruto bowed his head his bangs shadowing his eyes. Here he was yelling about defeating the old man and taking the Hokage hat for himself, and he didn't even have a good reason. Sure getting respect would be great but the words his Sensei spoke repeated in his head like a tape on a loop. _"To put the Village before himself, could I do that?"_

No one even liked him. Could he die for people, strangers who hated him?

"Don't try and answer all your questions now," Shisui said interrupting the blonde's thoughts ruffling his hair. "You are still young, not even a Ninja yet so wait and live a little more before you decide if being Hokage is for you."

Nodding Naruto went back to throwing Kunai. Shisui-Sensei had just ruined his whole outlook on what a Hokage was.

Watching his student practice Shisui frowned. He hadn't wanted to crush Naruto's dream but he couldn't let him go one thinking the way he did. _"I'll have him spend a day with Hokage-Sama soon. The Sandaime will be able to teach him what it meant to truly be Hokage."_

* * *

 ** _The first chapter is complete. Hope you guys like it._**

 ** _For now, the story will stay T-rated but that will change in later chapters. So leave your choice for which girl or girls you want to see Naruto with._**

 ** _Thanks for reading and See you next time!_**


End file.
